Rouge
by Oh-eden
Summary: Les pensées de Tsubaki sur cette couleur.


Voici un texte rédigé pour le Projet afin de promouvoir les personnages sous-utilisés et secondaires dans les fanfictions Soul Eater, que vous pouvez trouver dans la catégorie française des forums de . Le lien est aussi donné sur mon profil. Tout le monde peut participer donc n'hésitez pas à venir jeter un coup d'œil là bas et à écrire un petit quelque chose.

Pour premier thème, nous avons donc le rouge.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Le rouge, le blanc et le rose étaient les couleurs des camélias.

Tsubaki portait les deux dernières sans problème mais ne s'habillait que rarement dans les tons de la première, trop visible. Avec, elle avait l'impression de se détacher du reste de la foule et elle n'aimait pas spécialement attirer l'attention.

À la passion et l'amour on associait souvent la couleur mais même lorsqu'elle parlait de ce qu'elle adorait ou tombait amoureuse, elle ne s'emballait pas autant que les autres. Certes son cœur s'accélérait, ses joues rosissaient et un sourire s'étirait sur ses lèvres pâles jusqu'à faire apparaître de jolies dents blanches mais elle n'élevait jamais plus la voix que nécessaire ou ne gesticulait pas sous l'excitation. Tout restait à l'intérieur, caché si bien qu'elle se croyait parfois elle-même fade, sans saveur. Une fleur sans odeur.

Elle savait bien qu'agir de manière douce et posée était dans son caractère, qu'elle ne devrait pas se changer juste pour faire plaisir aux autres mais cela arrivait qu'elle soit pourtant tourmentée par cela.

Il lui arrivait tout de même de déborder parfois. Une autre association du rouge était la colère, le volcan en éruption dont la lave devait sortir à tout pris d'un moment à l'autre mais ce n'était pas une correspondance qu'elle appréciait particulièrement. Tsubaki n'aimait pas à avoir hausser la voix pour gronder les autres, elle préférait que tout aille bien, que le monde resta calme et doux comme s'il était noyé dans du coton. Aussi, les moments où elle s'était laissée allée à crier se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main.

Le piment, le poivron, les tomates, les fraises, les cerises et tous les aliments qui comportaient du rouge elle les adorait. Cuisiner était une de ses activités préférées et elle aimait composer avec toutes les nourritures possibles, mélanger les saveurs et consistances pour obtenir un nouveau goût subtil, détonnant ou étrange. Dans un plat, la couleur n'exprimait pas le rouge violent d'un volcan mais la chaleur douce d'un feu, l'énergie ou le sucre.

Au cours de sa vie à Shibusen, le rouge du sang coulait aussi facilement que le jus du fruit dont on écrasait la pulpe. L'hémoglobine s'étalait sur le sol des combats chaque jour, qu'il s'agit de celle contenue par ses alliées ou ses ennemis, Tsubaki n'y faisait parfois même plus attention car cela n'était que son quotidien qui défilait sous ses yeux. Elle n'aimait ni ne détestait cette vue, tout comme elle n'avait la plupart du temps pas d'avis particulier sur le ciel au dessus de sa tête ou la terre sous ses pieds.

C'était seulement après la fin d'une bataille, alors que le volcan cessait de cracher sa mort brulante et ses nuages noires, que l'inquiétude prenait racine dans son cœur tandis qu'elle découvrait de nouvelles blessures écarlates sur les corps de ses partenaires et amis. Cela n'avait pas toujours été ainsi cependant, il avait existé un jour où elle avait encore été étrangère à la douleur rouge, aux gouttes de sang de son frère s'envolant dans l'air comme autant de pétales de fleurs et à la folie grandissante qui teintait le monde.

Beaucoup disaient que la démence était composée d'un millier de couleur et Tsubaki était peut-être peu originale en l'imaginant avec celle d'Asura mais on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle n'était pas marquante. Les trois yeux rouges du Grand Dévoreur lui donnaient un aspect vampirique qui allait bien avec différentes des associations qu'on lui donnait ; violence, passion, colère et sang. En même temps, la folie semblait posséder un rouge plus sombre et plus profond encore que tous les autres, unique et dangereux à la fois. Presque noir, comme le liquide qui avait été utilisé pour le ressusciter.

À travers le rouge on retrouvait la guerre, les massacres, la mort et la destruction qui étaient une grand composante dans la vie de soldat. On y voyait aussi des caractéristiques dont Tsubaki ne se sentait pas bien proche, au contraire.

Cependant, l'adolescente acceptait comme elles étaient les choses et les personnes autour d'elle. Le rouge ne faisait pas exception et même sans trop de bonnes raisons, elle trouvait des moyens de l'apprécier. De douces saveurs ou l'odeur délicate d'une fleur que beaucoup considérait sans parfum, ce n'était pas beaucoup mais cela lui suffisait.


End file.
